


The Last Night

by AmateurStew197



Category: Icon For Hire (Band), Skillet (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/F, References to Depression, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurStew197/pseuds/AmateurStew197
Summary: This is the last nightYou'll spend aloneLook me in the eyesSo I know you knowI'm everywhereYou want me to beThe last nightYou'll spend aloneI'll wrap you in my armsAnd I won't let goI'm everythingYou need me to be





	The Last Night

Are You there God?

If You're there, or if You even exist... I just wanna say goodbye.

My life sucks, my parents hate me, my friends have left me. Everything is my fault. The noose is ready. The cuts have been made. 

If You're there... Will You have mercy on me? Will You still love me? Will You forgive me? 

I'm sorry... about everything. 

Goodbye...

———————————————————  
Ariel looks up from her notebook, tears rolling down her cheeks. She's sitting by the edge of her bed. Her arms and wrists covered with fresh cuts, some deeper than others. Her legs have cuts too. She knows she screwed up. Her friends have all deserted her. Her parents blame her for everything that goes wrong in their household. Her girlfriend is gone. She's all alone now.

She looks up at the ceiling, eyes filled with more tears. She stares at the noose hanging from her ceiling fan...

3 weeks earlier.

This is the story of a girl who's life spiraled out of control. This is the story of a girl who had so many things to be thankful for. Friends. Family. And lost them all. 

Ariel walks through the hallway of her school, holding hands with her girlfriend of 3 months, Ashley Costello. They've been through everything together. Through thick and thin. 

They walk to class and Ash kisses Ariel's cheek.

Ash: See you after?

Ariel: Of course. 

Ash walks into her class as Ariel can't help but smile. She shoves her hands in the pockets of her hoodie before heading back down the hall... her smile fading a little. 

She slumps against the lockers, thinking. And before she knows it, the final bell rings. 

Her and Ash walk outta the school, hand in hand.

Ash: Do you think I could come over later?

Ariel: My parents probably won't like that. You know how religious they are.

Ash: You can sneak me up to your room!

The two girls laugh at the thought. Ash gives Ariel a sly wink.

Ariel: Then I'll get into even more trouble. 

Ash: It'd be worth it, riiiiight??

Ariel playfully smacks Ash on the arm. The two smile at each other. 

Ariel: I love you...

Ash: Trust me, I know.

They smile at each other once more.


End file.
